PruCan: You Know I Love You, Right?
by Steampunk Marionette
Summary: Gilbert has been cheating on his boyfriend Matthew for a long time. When it is revealed that Matthew knew, and that someone told him, Gilbert's reaction is less than pleasant. When Gilbert hurts Matthew in more ways than one, will Matthew be able to forgive him, or will they both end up broken? 'Painting Flowers' belongs to All Time Low and 'Alone Together' belongs to Fall Out Boy.


The songs 'Painting Flowers' and 'Alone Together' belong to All Time Low and Fall Out Boy respectively. I am in no way profiting from the use of these songs monetarily. Lyrics were acquired by ear. Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya.

Enjoy!

Gilbert stumbles through the door to his house.

'Where's Matthew?' He wonders.

He reeks of cologne. His own and two others.

Matthew hears the door open and close. He would get Gilbert to admit what he did. He decides to start with the typical question.

"Where were you Gilbert?"

Two things signal to Gilbert that something is off. First, Matthew said his full name, second, Matthew's voice sounded different. Resigned and accusatory.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Gilbert glances at the clock on the wall next to him.

"Um, about 2:45 am."

"You said you'd be back by ten." Says Matthew bitterly.

Matthew stares at Gilbert. No, glares. And Gilbert knows. Matthew knew everything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd find out." Mutters Gilbert. They're both silent for a while.

"How long?" Gilbert asks. "How long have you known?"

"A very long time. A while after we got together, he told me you weren't being faithful."

"Who? Who told you?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

Gilbert lunges forward. He grasps Matthew's wrists tightly. Matthew cries out.

"G-Gilbert you're hurting me!" Yells Matthew, trying to pull away.

Gilbert gets up in his face. "Tell. Me. Who. Told." He growls, squeezing Matthew's wrists tighter. His red eyes shine dangerously.

Matthew starts to cry. "PRUSSIA GET OFF OF ME!" He yells as loud as he can.

Startled, Gilbert releases him and steps back. Prussia. Matthew called him Prussia. They never used country names. Ever. Matthew was serious. Said man darts to the nearest phone and shakily dials a number.

"L-Luddy? C-can you please com-come over?"…"Thank you."

"_Luddy? Ludwig? My brother!_?" Yells Gilbert angrily, causing Matthew to run to the nearest room and slam the door shut. Click. Matthew had locked Gilbert out.

Gilbert feels a pang in his chest. Matthew was afraid of him. Matthew was so scared of him he was hiding from him. Gilbert slowly walks to the door.

Matthew is scared. So scared, because he now knows that Gilbert had no qualms about hurting him. Tears flow freely from his lavender eyes. Soon enough, he's sobbing loudly.

There is a soft, tentative knock at the door he was leaning against. Matthew starts, and begins to shake.

"P-please go away…" Matthew says through his tears.

Gilbert grimaces. He loved Matthew. A lot. "Please Mattie. Birdie."

Matthew cries even harder when he hears the endearing nicknames. How can Gilbert use those names now? All Matthew knew was Gilbert didn't love him…right?

Gilbert leans against the door. At fist he just hums. Then it slowly turns into singing.

"…we're running in circles

Such a funny way to fall

Try to open up

My eyes I'm hoping for a

Chance to make

It alright.

When I wake up

The dream isn't done

I wanna see your face

And know I made it home

If nothing is true

What more can I do

I am still

Painting flowers

For you

Whoa"

He continues to sing the song his true love listens to on repeat.

Matthew is no longer sobbing, but tears are still streaming down his face. As his boyfriend(?) belts out the lyrics to his favorite song, he thinks about why he let it go on so long.

Ludwig-who had become a close friend-had told him reasonably soon into the relationship. For a while, Matthew was able to pretend Gilbert was just at work or picking stuff up from the store. But his feigned ignorant bliss shattered the first time Gilbert came home without trying to cover up where he was. He had come home reeking of cologne, alcohol, and sex.

Matthew had cried himself to sleep that night. He had also locked the drunken ex-nation out of their room.

For a long time, Matthew went to meetings and did paperwork as if nothing was wrong. Germany became Ludwig, and then Luddy, as they became even closer. The tall blond nation had become Matthew's friend and shoulder to cry on. They hadn't even considered being closer than that.

Gilbert finishes the song. "B-Birdie? Can I come in now?" Silence, "Please?" He asks dejectedly, sadness lining his voice.

Matthew had been so lost in thought that he didn't register that the older nation had even spoken in the first place.

Maybe if I sing some more? Thinks Gilbert. Matthew used to love it when Gil serenaded him. Gilbert snaps his fingers. He knows the perfect song. Matthew probably had no idea that Gil knew this song. After all, Matthew was the one who loved Fall Out Boy.

Matthew's ears perk as another one of his favorite songs fall from his boyfriend's lips.

"I don't know where you're going

But do you got

Room for one more

Troubled soul?

I don't know where I'm going

But I don't think

I'm coming home

and I said

I'll check in

Tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

Say yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs

Say yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

You cut me off, I lost my track

It's not my fault

I'm a maniac

It's not funny anymore

No it's not

My heart is like a stallion

They love it more when it's broken

Do you wanna

Feel beautiful?

Do you wanna?

I'm outside the door

Invite me in

So we can go back

and play pretend

I'm on deck

yeah

I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet

'Cause I don't know where you're going

But do you got

Room for one more

Troubled soul

I don't know where I'm going but I don't think

I'm coming home

And I said

I'll check in

Tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end

Say yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs

Say yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

My heart is like a stallion,

They love it more when it's broken

Do you wanna

Feel beautiful?

Do you wanna?

I'm outside the door

Invite me in

So we can go back

and play pretend

I'm on deck

Yeah

I'm up next

Tonight I'm high as a private jet, yeah

Yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs

Say yeah

Let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.

I don't know where you're going

But do you got

Room for one more

Troubled soul

I don't know where I'm going

but I don't think I'm coming home

And I said

I'll check in

Tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

This is the road to ruin

And we're starting at the end"

Matthew is slightly startled. How did Gilbert know he liked that song?

"I know what you're thinking, so just to clear things up, I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend, but I do listen." He murmurs.

Matthew sighs, "Prove it."

They had both run out of energy.

"Ok. Your favorite color is sky blue. You love cloudy days. You used to have a crush on Netherlands. One of your only friends is Romano. Your favorite shirt is the one your brother gave you for your birthday last year. 'Alone Together' one of your favorite songs because it reminds you of us." Prussia rattles off some of the little details he had learned over the time they dated.

Matthew begins to cry, though he didn't know how; he had thought he'd used all of his tears. But it was just so sweet that Gil remembered all of those things.

They both became lost in thought for a while. Suddenly a loud knock comes at the door. Gilbert jumps up. He walks to the door as calmly as he can. He just hoped his bruder didn't immediately assume he'd done something and punch him.

That's exactly what happened.

The moment Germany sees his brother at the door, he slams his fist into the older man's face. Soon, Gilbert is on the ground clutching his now bleeding nose and staring up at his younger brother.

"Ow. That wasn't very nice West." Says Prussia monotonously. Ludwig glares at him.

"Vhere is he? If joo hurt him I von't hesitate to beat joo senseless."

"Westen, you know as well as I do that I could easily take you down. You may be bigger, but I am far more skilled. I have more experience." Gilbert says, standing. (AN: Needless to say, Gil's pretty sober now. He has been for a while now actually.)

As quickly as he's up he's down again. And unexpected powerful kick to the stomach sending pain through his body.

Matthew hears the argument and thud. He dashes from the room as quick as he can.

"Gilbert! Oh my god are you ok?" He says running toward the prone man on the ground. Gilbert lifts his face off of the ground to look at Matthew.

"B-Birdie?" He mumbles, before dropping his face back down with a thump. Unfortunately, Ludwig had kicked him into a wall, causing him to hit his head rather hard. He likely had a concussion.

"Ludwig!" Yells Matthew angrily. "You broke his nose! And I think he has a concussion!" He cradles Gilbert's head on his lap.

"I zought he hurt joo." He replies, seemingly not feeling a bit remorseful.

"You didn't have to hurt him because you thought he hurt me! He had frightened me a little when I called you." Matthew lies. He may not have completely forgiven Gilbert but he still loved him.

Ludwig stares at Matthew as if he were a traitor. "Vhatever." He growls, storming out of the house.

Matthew looks down at Gilbert. "I do love you. You know that right?" He says to the unresponsive Prussian.

Prussia moves a little before waking up. "V-vhat ze hell happened?" Asks Gilbert, his accent rearing its head due to confusion. He looks up at Matthew's beautiful face. "Joor pretty." He mumbles, turning red.

"Wow. You're pretty confused."

"No, I mean it Birdie. I love you so much." He says. He struggles before standing up, wobbling a little. "I-I have to do it. It's now or never." He says, walking to their shared room, stumbling a little before balancing himself and walking semi-straight.

Matthew was so shocked that he sat there for a while. When Gilbert came back he jumped a little. Gilbert grasps the Canadian's hand gently and pulls him to his feet. He looks at Matthew's bruised wrists and looks remorseful. He lays soft, loving kisses on his boyfriend's wrists.

Matthew can feel his heart melt at the wordless apology. He knows Gilbert is sorry. But can he forgive him?

Gilbert leans forward and kisses the shorter man's forehead before kneeling on one knee.

"Matthew. No matter what I do I only love you, you know that right?" He says, using Matthew's words from earlier. "You're my treasure. My love. My life. I would die without you. You're an angel. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve you. But…I'm selfish. I want you anyways. I don't want you to love someone else. I want you to love me and me only. I know, I'm such a jerk, right?" He says, turning red. "Marry me. Become Matthew Beilschmidt. Please?" He begs. He produces a box from behind him and opens it to reveal a white gold ring with little rubies on the band and a large ruby in the middle.

Once again, Matthew has tears rolling down his face. Forgetting that he should kneel, Gil stands and gently wipes the tears.

"No." He says.

"W-what?" Asks Gilbert.

"I'm not saying that I'll never marry you, it's just…I think we have some issues to resolve first. Then I'd be happy to be Matthew Beilschmidt."

"I, I'm ok with that. Until then, I want you to wear this." He says, sliding the ring onto Matthew's finger.

"I think I can do that."

Das Ende~

I know I know, I should be working on Protector. But this was struggling to get out of my system. I just couldn't write chapter five when this was just waiting to be written! Well, I hope you enjoyed!

~Steampunk Marionette


End file.
